Eva
|image = Eva.png |caption = Eva played by Josephine McAdam, by Geek and Sundry |character_type = Guest Player Character |portrayed_by = Josephine McAdam |name = Evangeline |also_known_as = Eva (preferred name) |species = Vampire |clan = Tremere |sect = Anarch Movement |age = Unknown, at least 50 |birthplace = |family = |sire = Katya |childer = |ghouls = Chloe Hudson |status = Active |appearances = }}This pale and mysterious Tremere is also known among the L.A. Anarchs simply as “The Witch”. She is known to perform blood magic from time to time at the request of Baron Abrams or others who are willing to exchange favors with her. Eva's haven is somewhere in Griffith Park. She meets with those who come to see her at Griffith Observatory. In Season One and "Unnatural Troubles", Eva was a Storyteller-played Character portrayed by Jason Carl. Starting from "Gentle Manners", Eva became a player character portrayed by Josephine McAdam. Biography Background Eva and her sire Katya were lovers. The two of them were at Woodstock Music Festival together in 1969, although it is unknown if Eva was still mortal or not at this point. During their relationship, Katya gave Eva a specially engraved ring that Eva kept after the relationship ended. Eva gave Katya a crystal ball that Katya still has. Katya, who was part of the Camarilla, embraced Eva without permission. When her elder, Maximilian Strauss, found out, he punished Katya and cursed Eva. Eva's curse turned her skin and hair the unnaturally pale (almost white) colors that they are now. Eva has not yet said what the punishment Katya received was, but Eva believed that Katya was dead. Eva ran away from Strauss and the Camarilla. She came to Los Angeles and took up residence in Griffith Park. Season One Eva is first encountered by Jasper, Nelli G, and Victor Temple at Griffith Observatory at the behest of Baron Abrams to identify the clan lineage of a neonate kindred, Annabelle. Using blood sorcery, Eva identified Annabelle as a Brujah of the 13th Generation. She also informed the coterie that some sort of blood magic had already been used on Annabelle but did not identify the source of it. Victor offered Eva a boon as thanks for helping them. At The Succubus Club, Eva told Annabelle and Jasper that she had been the one to cast the blood magic mentioned in on Annabelle. Eva owed Carver a boon. Carver called in the favor by having Eva put a protective ward on Annabelle the night of Annabelle's embrace. The terms of the deal had also prevented Eva from telling Annabelle about it the night they met in Griffith Park. Eva told Annabelle she did not know where Carver is now but did tell Annabelle how to contact him. Season Two Season Three Relationships Character Information *'Predator Type': *'Clan Bane': *Other Advantages and Flaws ** Disciplines *Auspex **Level 1: Sense the Unseen **Level 3: Scry the Soul *Blood Sorcery **Level 1: Corrosive Vitae **Level 3: Blood of Potency *Fortitude **Level 1: Unswayable Mind *Obfuscate **Level 1: Cloak of Shadows Rituals *Level 1: Walk of Blood *Level 2: Truth of Blood, Ward Against Spirits *Level 3: Essence of Air, Warding Circle Against Spirits *Level 4: Ward Against Cainites Possessions *Ritual silver knife *Silver inscribed ring (a gift from Katya later given to Jasper) Category:Characters Category:Player Category:Tremere Category:Anarchs Category:Guest Player Characters Category:House Carna